Intolerable Sacrifices
by Momma Grimm
Summary: Post series AU. A family in hiding discover that ancient enemies may be the allies of tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

As he raced through the forest his mind relayed the same vision over and over endlessly. The look of sadness and anger in her eyes as the blade moved through the air towards her heart. The cries of the newborn child sounded in his ears, drowning out the forest as it woke to the dawn. A child now silenced by his uncle's hands.

He slowed as he left the dark forest and made his way to the shoreline where three figures waited silently. Making no sound he halted before them. Bowing down he lifted his hand, waiting patiently for the cold touch of his new master.

"It is done." Gentle words belied the atrocities he had just committed. He gasped as the cold hand was replaced by a burning caress.

"Now," he thought as the fires burned into his very soul, "I am truly damned."

Chapter 1

"_Keep moving!"_

"Shut up!" he told the insistent voice in his head. It was hard enough just focusing on the ground ahead without the sure knowledge that he was losing his mind as well. Behind him he could hear the sounds of his pursuer getting closer. With a burst of energy he picked up his pace.

"_Head North."_

Accepting the advice without thinking he turned slightly to comply. As he moved he could feel the exhaustion creeping up his legs towards the gnawing hunger in his stomach. When he started to climb a slight rocky incline he could sense the sun setting to his left. Then he became aware of his surroundings.

"No!"

He knew where he was. He was close to home. Too close. He had to turn away. He couldn't risk the one behind him picking up the scent of his family.

"_Don't you dare stop! I'm almost there!"_

He stumbled and fell, landing at the base of a rocky outcrop. Holding back the mad urge to giggle he contemplated the image of his nagging subconscious gaining substance and appearing before him. Then he turned his face to his executioner.

"Are you ready?"

Casually the young man walked towards him, shrugging off his backpack and stretching his arms.

"You put up quite a chase you know" he smiled. "I've haven't had anyone run for that long in years."

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter? All you need to know is that your head is worth a lot to the right people".

"Volturi". It was a statement not a question and the young man only smiled again in acknowledgement.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?"

Both men turned towards the voice. One pair of eyes stunned, the other pair amused. Each watched as the soft lilting voice materialised into the image of a young woman. As she wove her way gracefully through the trees he could see a slight sheen of sweat on her smooth forehead and could hear the thumping beat of a heart recovering from a race. She was tall as far as he could see, slim built and dressed carelessly in faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Interestingly he couldn't help but note that she was barefoot and strapped to her thigh was a strange curved sheath.

As she entered the small clearing that divided the two men the setting sun played a shaft of light across her face and hair. He couldn't hold back a gasp as the sun turned her hair a rich deep red, so like the hue of fresh blood that his mouth watered in unconscious desire"

"_No matter what happens, DO NOT MOVE!"_

Her eyes met his for a heartbeat and she continued to move forward until she stood between hunter and prey.

"And who exactly are you? Besides dinner, I mean"

Now it was the woman who smiled as she looked the killer up and down. "Are you really the best the arrogant can come up with?"

"Honestly. I really think their standards are slipping". Her voice was almost taunting as she stood her ground.

"Please. Run! Get away from here". The fallen man struggled to rise. He couldn't let her die, not another needless death for his battered conscience to bear.

"Sorry but running isn't in the job description" she replied. _"Now shut up and don't distract me or we're both dead meat"_

He fell back, helpless against the intensity of her voice. A voice only he could hear in his head because he was certain her lips hadn't moved. He shook his head, now certain he was hallucinating out of fear and hunger. But why, his logic argued, would he be visualising a beautiful, yet completely mortal, rescuer?

"Job description?" The man's eyes narrowed as he looked closer at the woman. "Can it be?"

He moved to her right and looked at the woman with a hint of confusion crossing his elegant features. "The reward on you is worth two of him, if you are what you think you are"

She slowly removed a curved milky blade from the sheath at her side and turned to face him fully. "Charlotte of the Arianna Line at your service" she replied simply. "_Trust me... Please"._

And then the immortal leapt for her throat with a triumphant snarl on his lips.

He froze as his killer moved toward the woman with blinding speed. What followed had him staring like some kind of puckish, comedic statue. Somehow the woman managed to dodge and her blade sliced through the air at inhuman speed. A soft thud broke his gaze and he turned incredulously towards the ground where the glaringly white arm had landed amongst the leaf litter.

"You Bitch!"

Silently she circled her adversary, the blade in her hand held comfortably as if it was an extension of her arm and not a separate piece. She waited her body tense and he could see every muscle in sharp relief. She had no emotion on her face as she looked for her attacker's next move.

The man moved towards her, feinting left before diving to his right. Arcing his body he caught the woman a glancing blow, sending her airborne into the trunk of a large hardwood. Both men could hear the sound of cracking bones as Charlotte's body impacted the tree.

He grinned as he came towards her only to stop as she slowly righted herself and stood proudly before him. She shifted her blade from her left hand to her right and took a battle stance.

From his position on the ground he could see that her arm and shoulder had taken the brunt of the impact and the misshapen limb was proof of multiple breaks. He tried to move towards her but froze at the glare she gave him. "_I'm okay". _Her calm tone was reassuring but at odds with the evidence his eyes were seeing.

Again the two enemies clashed, and again. Neither seemed to have the advantage and he looked for an opening to join his unlikely saviours side. Before he could the attacker got in a lucky hit, sending her flying into the rock face above his head. He could hear more bones breaking and saw bone peaking out of her left thigh. She landed, motionless in front of him, the scent of her blood almost impossible to resist.

Slowly, body sliced and missing chunks of flesh, the killer approached her, ready to finish the woman off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Daeman drove into the black autumn night his mind replayed the events of the last hour. Even though he had seen it with his own eyes, he still couldn't bring himself to believe it. He glanced at the phone sitting on the dashboard and reached slowly for it, uncertain exactly what he was going to say to the voice on the other end.

She had fallen in front of him, bloody and broken. Then, and he still couldn't really believe it, she had opened her eyes and winked at him. Winked at him! As if this was all part of some obscure plan and she was right where she was supposed to be. Both men had watched as she had pulled herself up off the ground, identical stunned expressions on their faces.

"I'd heard you guys were hard to kill... but, damn, that's an understatement. I've just gotta ..." His attacker's voice faded as she had turned and bolted for the safety of the trees.

He'd moved blindingly fast, grabbing at the long braid of hair that trailed down her back and pulling it towards him. The next thing he had seen from his vantage point on the ground was the man's head falling in slow motion towards him. Somehow, she had flipped up and over the Volturi, blade slicing through the air before landing awkwardly between the two men.

"They always go for the hair," she had commented before crumpling to the ground. He had taken a lifetime to understand her words before looking at her in surprise.

"You used your hair as some sort of fulcrum?"

She had grinned at him as she struggled to sit up. "Yeah, rule four: use your enemy's strength to your own benefit. He pulled me hard enough to help me get over his head".

He finally took the time to look at her more closely. He could see nothing but injuries and blood but she didn't seem to be in any pain, as far as he could tell.

"High pain threshold. Combine that with the muscle control that's holding the broken bits together and I'm good for a while."

Comprehension had struck, finally. He'd felt a complete idiot for not putting it together sooner, given his previous experiences.

"You're a telepath?'

"Uh huh, sending and receiving, just like a mobile phone"

"And ...?"

"And I need to burn the evidence, so if you'll excuse me for just a minute." She limped over to the backpack she had dropped and started to remove various bits and pieces. She soon had a fire going in a cleared area and was carefully throwing white chunks into the blaze.

Then, she had turned to him, looking him over carefully.

"When was your last meal?"

When he didn't reply she had moved closer to him, staring directly into his eyes. He could remember her scent so vividly that he winced in pain.

He glanced over to the unconscious woman in the passenger seat beside him and then dialled a number from memory.

"Daeman?" The voice on the phone somehow managed to convey surprise, concern and authority all at the same time.

"I need help. Where are you?"

"At the Delta house. What kind of help?"

"Medical." He took nearly five minutes to relay all the injuries she had listed to him and then hesitated.

"She's not a regular human. I think she might be a hunter."

The silence on the other end of the phone was to be expected. Anyone with half a brain would think that he was delusional because there wasn't meant to be any hunters left alive. According to the Volturi, at least. Although he couldn't help but think their confidence might just be a bit over-rated given all he'd just witnessed.

"Apparently we're on some sort of protected list now."

The chuckle that greeted that statement took him completely by surprise and he pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it.

"We'll meet you at the rear entrance of the hospital. Don't worry, we'll be ready. And, Daeman, you can trust her... and us."

"I know." He didn't know why, but he trusted this strange woman with his life and, more importantly, he trusted her with the lives of those closest to him.

"What in the hell have I gotten us into?"

The drive north took forever but finally, just after three in the morning, he pulled the car up to the back entrance of the small country hospital. Before he could turn the engine off the passenger door was being opened and the woman was being thoroughly examined. He caught the intense stare of the doctor and then turned off the car and got out.

As he straightened up he was nearly knocked off his feet by the tiny blonde woman who had appeared out of nowhere.

"We've been so scared! Don't you ever do that to us again!"

He hugged the woman back, finding it difficult to let her go.

"I'm sorry." The apology sounded lame, even to his ears, but he couldn't find anything better to say. Nothing was going to be good enough.

"It's good to see you, both of you."

The man looked at him over the roof of the car, "Let's get our patient inside and then you can tell us all about it."

"It's good to see you too, Son."

"Thanks for helping, Dad."

Daeman smiled slightly at himself, knowing that he didn't look much younger than the other two and no-one would ever think they were related. Technically they weren't but they were also the only parents he had and he owed them more than he could admit to.

The other man smiled and then became all business. He wasn't a worried father any more but a concerned, very experienced ER doctor with a patient to care for. Daeman knew the woman was in good hands now and he could finally relax. For the moment at least. He wasn't looking forward to the inquisition that was surely to come.

Nor was he looking forward to seeing the others that would most likely be waiting for him. The Spanish Inquisition was preferable to the tribunal he was going to have to face is a very short time.

"I'm in deep trouble now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Charlotte?"

His voice, soft and concerned, snapped her back into consciousness. Something wasn't right and she kept her eyes closed as she tried to understand what it was. Then she became aware of the reason for her confusion. Only one thing smelt like that.

"Charlotte?"

Her right hand moved towards his voice before he had a chance to react. Grabbing him by his collar she hauled him close to her face and opened her eyes, staring at him accusingly.

"What part of 'No hospital' didn't you understand?"

He winced and looked at her with apology.

"That would be my fault."

The man's voice was amused and came from her left side. Belatedly she realised that there were others in the room and given the unique musical quality of the soft tenor she was somewhat outnumbered.

Not releasing Daeman, she turned her head slightly and inspected the man who had just spoken. He was slightly built, about five and a half feet tall with raven black hair. Just behind him stood a woman dressed in hospital scrubs. She was an inch or two taller with soft brown hair and darkish skin.

"_Introduction please, and for your sake there had better be a good reason to be here!" _She hadn't turned her eyes from the couple and Daeman could hear the tightly held anger in her thought. He couldn't blame her. He had promised no hospital and, yet, here they were in the one place she didn't want to be and, on top of that, there were two more of his kind to deal with.

"Doctor Blake Williams and his wife Serena, RN."

"_I think it's safe to let me go now. I trust them with my life... and yours." _He had added the last words without hesitation and was surprised at how confident he sounded in his head. She stared at him with disconcerting intensity and then released him slowly.

Turning towards the couple waiting patiently she gave them the same intense stare before visibly relaxing.

"Hello. I'm Charlie." She used a soft 'sh' sound in her name rather than the hard 'ch' that was normally to be expected and had an accent that was difficult to define. Neither of them could quite place it and it became another curious item that could be added to a growing list of questions about this new patient of theirs.

"I told Daeman to bring you here. After he described your injuries, I was not about to set that hand of yours without x-rays first." T he Doctor's voice was calm and professional as he approached the treatment bed.

"Did he tell you why I have a problem with hospitals?" Charlie asked the question with a forced calmness.

"Yes," the doctor replied, "He said that if your pain threshold is breached that your 'Fight or Flight' response is triggered and you can hear every mind for twenty miles"

"Yep," Charlie thought carefully before continuing, "It helps me decide which to choose and, if needed, the safest escape route."

"And the problem with hospitals?"

The woman's voice was soft and melodic and Charlie turned her eyes towards her before answering.

"The minds of the terminally or mentally ill aren't much fun to hear. Besides, I don't like to eavesdrop. It's rude." Charlie returned her eyes to the doctor and raised an eyebrow.

The doctor looked at her with surprise and then, with a chuckle he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"You can tell when someone is reading you?"

Charlie nodded awkwardly.

"Mmm. It's a tickle usually, but when my wall is up it's more like fingernails on a blackboard." Her faced made a grimace as she recalled the feeling in her mind.

"Fascinating." The doctor looked at her with growing curiosity before reverting to his professional manner.

"Well, enough pleasantries. Let's get down to the business of getting you patched up."

"Daeman, I'm going to ask you to wait outside please."

Before Daeman could move the treatment room door burst open and he was tackled by a blur. Charlie tensed and reached for the blade that lay unobtrusively at her side.

As if sensing her concern, Daeman disentangled himself from the form that had hold of him and put his hand over hers as it gripped the hilt of her blade.

"It's okay; it's just my sister, Elizabeth and her husband Sebastian."

Charlie looked at the woman with interest and then looked closer. She was the same height and colouring as Daeman, and had the same scent.

Looking back to Daeman she asked, "_Biological?"_

Daeman nodded and smiled tenderly at his sister.

"Lizzy is my twin and younger than me by two hours."

The woman slapped him on the shoulder and then turned to face Charlie.

"Being older gives him a warped and false sense of superiority. I'm the one with the brains in the family."

Charlie found it impossible not to smile at the woman's semi sarcastic remark. Daeman had simply rolled his eyes in response and she had the feeling that he'd heard it often over the years.

Then she turned her head towards the man in the doorway and her eyes opened in surprise. He was, quite simply, the most intimidating man she had ever seen. He stood at only six foot tall but was so heavily muscled that he bought to mind the marble statues of roman gods that she had read about. Looking closely she saw his seemingly casual stance was a feint. He had positioned himself carefully in order to cover the exit but still to be in the right position to intercept her if necessary. The combatant in her recognised the dangerous nature of the man and she started to tense again.

The man stared at her for a very long time and then moved slowly closer.

Sensing that he was waiting for something, Charlie let all her senses and instinct take control, analysing and assessing. He was older than the rest and obviously a warrior or soldier of some kind. He'd also come across her kind before and survived. She searched her memory rapidly and suddenly understood.

"No harm. You have my word."

The one called Sebastian tilted his head slightly as he considered her words. Then he simply nodded his head firmly and moved to stand besides his wife.

Elizabeth looked at Charlie before turning towards her husband.

"I don't suppose you feel like explaining what just happened, do you?" She frowned as her husband just shook his head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well. Enough of this nonsense. We have a patient to treat so everybody out." Serena's voice was firm and slightly irritated as she began to push them out of the treatment room.

"I'll be right outside the door." Daeman tried to give her what he thought was a reassuring and was surprised when Charlie frowned and glared at him.

"No you won't!" Charlie continued to glare at him. "You will be out getting a feed, thank you very much!"

Daeman looked at her in confusion.

"I can wait until you're fixed up."

Staring doggedly at him Charlie carefully crossed her arms. The contrast between the mangled left arm and hand as it rested on her right arm was stark.

"You go or I refuse treatment!"

Stunned Daeman looked up at the doctor who stood frowning at him.

"Can she do that?" he asked the question even though he knew the answer before it came.

Blake nodded. "You know I can't force someone to be treated."

Helplessly Daeman turned to his sister for support but Elizabeth wasn't on his side.

"She's right Dae. When was the last time you fed?"

Charlie answered before he could come up with a realistic lie.

"It's been at least three months as far as I can tell."

Elizabeth gasped and grabbed her brother by the arm.

"C'mon. Charlie will still be here when we get back."

"_She's right. I'm not going anywhere fast. Or aren't I as safe here as you said?"_

Knowing he wasn't going to win, Daeman turned to Blake and Serena.

"Take care of her, I won't be long."

"_At least two good sized animals, preferably carnivores please."_ Charlie's mental voice was firm and unyielding. "_I'll know if you cheat_."

Daeman nodded his head before turning and running from the room, Elizabeth right behind him. Sebastian just bowed slightly before walking slowly from the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

Charlie turned her attention toward the remaining people in the room

"So, what s first?'

Blake and Serena glanced at each other before they began to move in a co-ordinated and obviously well practiced manner.

"I'll deal with your leg while Serena starts putting your hand back together." Blake moved to the foot of the treatment bed and examined the x-rays that had been placed on the light box on the wall.

Charlie looked around the room until she spotted the two backpacks she had asked Daeman to bring with them.

"Ma'am?"

Serena looked up from Charlies hand and looked at her questioningly.

"In the red bag you'll find pre-formed casts. One for each hand and arm."

Serena retrieved the bag and looked inside it until she found the fibreglass casts. She examined them carefully, noting that they were moulded to the exact shape of her patient and were obviously custom made. Each cast came in two pieces that had Velcro strategically placed to hold them firmly together. They were designed to be easily used and quickly removed if needed and the nurse in her couldn't help but admire the simplicity and practicality of the design.

"Is your journal in there?"

Charlie looked at Blake in surprise and nodded mutely.

Serena found the book that was sealed up in a zip lock bag and handed it to her husband with a curious expression on her face. Blake didn't respond but merely placed the book on the table beside him.

"Now, can you unlock your muscles individually or is it all at once?" Before Charlie could reply he added another question. "How long will it take for the morphine to wear off?"

"Yes. Seventy-five percent faster than a normal person."

Blake nodded and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Right, that gives us about forty-five minutes to get it all done. I gave you more than normal taking into account your unique physiology but I had hoped it would last longer. Can you release all the locked musculature please?"

Charlie focused and let her body relax.

"Fascinating." Blake seemed to be muttering absentmindly as he began to work. He and his wife move quickly and it was less than ten minutes before they had finished re-setting the broken bones. By their concerted movements Charlie could see that they had been a team for a very long time.

"Antibiotics?"

It was the first time either had spoken since they began and Blake looked at his wife and smiled tenderly.

"I doubt that that is going to be necessary." He looked to Charlie for confirmation before continuing. "Hunters have an enhanced immune system and heal faster than normal so rest is probably the only further treatment required"

"How much faster are we talking about?" Serena's question wasn't directed to anyone in particular and Charlie thought before replying. It wasn't something she had ever had to quantify before. She looked carefully at her injuries before replying.

"About three weeks for the leg, perhaps a week less for the arm and hand. The minor stuff like ribs and tendons three to five days, I guess."

Serena's disbelief was evident on her face as she stared at the hunter.

"That sounds remarkable but what about the internal damage?" Blake's question was casual as he stood looking at her from the end of the bed. She could see that he didn't doubt her timeline but that he was also aware that he was still lacking in information needed to provide the right treatment.

"Soft tissue injuries repair in minutes." Charlie's responses was so matter of fact that Serena couldn't help but believe her even though all her medical experience told the it couldn't possibly be true.

Charlie's next words had Serena absolutely stunned.

"Is there somewhere around here I can get a hot shower?"

"I give up!" Serena glared at her patient with a combination of frustration and mild anger on her face. "Do you realise just how badly you've been injured or are you just a glutton for pain?"

"No Ma'am... I mean, yes Ma'am," Charlie found herself stuttering as she tried to explain her strange request. "But I usually wash in the nearest available creek or stream and I thought I could take the opportunity for a hot shower before the morphine wears off and I have trouble moving. Daeman called when I was heading south and I had to drive for two days nonstop before I could reach him." She sniffed her skin and then added as an afterthought. "The pheromones are pretty strong as well and the sooner I wash the better."

Serena processed the words before looking at her husband. He could see she was unable to come up with a logical argument but the caring, healing part of her that he loved so much refused to relax its hold.

"You can have a shower on one condition." Charlie looked at the doctor warily, wondering just what the catch was going to be. "Serena will assist you every step of the way."

As he spoke he casually touched his temple with his fore finger. Charlie was surprised by the gesture and reacted instinctively.

"_I'm here,_" She felt slightly uncomfortable talking behind his wife's back as it were but the doctor must have had a reason for it.

"_She's not going to back down so please let her help you. It's her nature to care and I don't like her feelings to be hurt."_

Charlie sighed as a wave of fatigue washed over her. It seemed such a minor concession and she was really not up to arguing at this point.

"Okay," She grumbled a little as she struggled to sit up, "Just so you know I haven't had help in the shower since I was about a year old."

Serena smiled graciously and moved to assist the young woman from the bed. Charlie reached for the camouflaged backpack but Blake beat her to it. As he handed it to her he cast an inquiring glance.

"Just clothes and toiletries in here," Charlie offered up the explanation grudgingly and let Serena take the bag from her. With one arm around the nurse she made her way out of the room towards a staff changing room but not before casting a meaningful stare over her shoulder towards the doctor.

Blake sighed, suspecting his patient really resented the lack of independence she usually enjoyed. He concentrated on cleaning up instead of contemplating what was happening in the shower area at this particular time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Daeman burst into the treatment room and skidded to a halt.

"She's just getting cleaned up." Blake's words were calm and reassuring. "Serena is with her and she'll be back in a few minutes, so while we have time perhaps we should catch up."

Daeman looked back at the door as his sister and husband walked in. It felt like the inquisition he'd dreaded had just been declared open. He straightened his back and walked stiffly over to the chair that backed up to the only clear wall in the room. Sitting down he waited patiently for the questioning to begin.

"You called her for help?"

Blake's first question was completely out of left field and Daeman had to re-adjust his thoughts before answering.

"Not by phone if that's what you mean." Daeman stood up and began to pace as he searched for the words to explain. "I was running and tired and I was praying for someone to help when I heard her voice in my head."

He paused, shaking his head ruefully. "I thought I was losing my mind "

Sitting back down he continued to speak to his silent audience.

"She was so damn persistent that when she told me to keep moving, I did. It was the only way to shut that voice up. I didn't really believe her when she said she was coming, but suddenly there she was."

Blake looked at him for a moment before picking up the journal and placing it into the backpack.

"And the Volturi?"

"Burnt." Daeman could see the relief on Blake's face with confirmation that their enemy was fully disposed of.

"Volturi?" Elizabeth's voice was incredulous. "What Volturi?"

"The bounty hunter sent to track down members of the Odessa Coven." Charlies strained voice came from the door as she entered the room awkwardly, shrugging off Serena's help as she made her way to the bed.

"That's the name you guys went by more than fifty years ago, isn't it?"

"Yes, and I'm rather interested in exactly how you know that." Blake moved towards the bed and examined her closely. Now that the blood from the numerous cuts and scrapes had been washed away and she was in clean clothing, he could see the black circles under her eyes and the greyness of extreme fatigue under her lightly tanned skin. One thing that seemed at odds was the strength that shone from her emerald green eyes.

"No more questions for now," Serena's voice was firm and he knew from long experience that it would be useless to try and argue with her.

"You're quite right, she needs rest." Blake held up his hand to forestall the questions he could see Elizabeth was struggling to get out.

"_Remember, someplace safe and out of the way,"_ The voice in Daeman's head sounded weary and he approached the bed.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked at him steadily before turning her head towards Blake and Serena.

"Thanks for the help Doc but its time I moved on. Daeman knows what to do next."

Blake looked at her, doubt appearing in his face for the first time. "No offence, but you look like you're going to pass out any moment".

"Very soon but that's my body's way of starting to heal. I'll probably slip into a natural sleep after a few hours"

"And I suppose that after that you'll carry on like nothing has happened?" Charlie couldn't be certain but she thought she detected a hint of disapproval in Serena's voice underlying the obvious sarcasm.

"No Ma'am. I may have had worse injuries before but this is the most fractures I've had so I'll take it easy for a little while if I can. It's just safer if I keep on the move. I don't want to be found any more than you guys do." Charlie let herself relax as her body started to win the battle over her willpower. Closing her eyes again she allowed a little sigh to escape her lips as unconsciousness began to take hold.

"_Gonna rest now. Promise you won't panic?" _ Blackness overtook her before she could hear Daeman's reply and the muscles protecting her broken bones firmed up as her body went into recovery mode.

Blake ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door before turning to Daeman for answers.

"What are you supposed to do now?" Serena asked the question first and waited for the answer that she was certain she wasn't going to like when it eventually came.

Daeman hesitated, looking down at his feet before answering. He'd obviously stalled too long because he felt Serena's hands on his face as she lifted his head to look at him eye to eye.

"Well?"

"I'm supposed to find a quiet spot in the middle of nowhere and leave her in her car." He could see by the horrified expression on Serena's face that he hadn't explained it very well. "She says that she'll be quite safe and comfortable there and the car has everything she needs so I'm not to worry". The words sounded lame to his ears and he knew that Serena was going to find Charlie's plans completely unacceptable.

"It's what she insisted on," he added although deep down he knew it wasn't really going to change anything.

As Serena voiced her outrage Daeman took a step back and stared at his feet again, resigned to the fact that Serena was going to get her way, as always. No matter what, there was no way he was going to be the one to explain what happened when Charlie eventually woke up. In fact he didn't want to be in the same state when the two women went head to head.

He looked up to find Blake standing next to him.

"Forget being in the same state," Blake's amused tone indicated he had picked up on Daeman's thoughts. "Leaving the country might be best and I think I'll join you!"

Both men turned to where Serena was pacing up and down, muttering something about "stubborn and idiotic fools," under her breath. Sharing a look they both braced for the storm ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Charlotte woke, her senses on full alert and her grip automatically tightening around the hilt of her blade. Without opening her eyes she concentrated on finding the danger that had bought her to full conscience nous before she had had a chance to heal. Her sense of smell told her she wasn't in the car and touch told her she was lying on bedding of some sort.

_A bed?_

She pushed the confusion from her mind and focused. There! Opening her eyes she looked at the figure crouched at her feet, amber eyes glowing and pale skin glinting in the pre dawn light. Ignoring her surroundings, she kept eye contact and let her peripheral vision take in as much detail as she could. In the gloom she could see her would-be attacker was a young female, perhaps fourteen or fifteen years when she was turned. Her long black hair hung loosely around her delicate features and her face was contorted in pain and anguish.

_"I know you don't want to do this. You're strong enough to beat it."_

The young girl's eyes widened slightly as she began to comprehend the words whispering in her head.

"I can't, you don't know how much it hurts!" she forced the words out through gritted teeth, fear and desperation dripping from each word.

_"I can see it as clearly as you see me. Let me show you what I see." C_harlotte focused on transferring the image her eyes saw to the terrified girl in front of her and felt the girls surprise at what appeared in her mind.

"_Focus on the blue. Use it to push the mud away from you."_

Charlotte could see the young woman beginning to waver and pushed harder, forcing command into her next words.

_"Don't think, just do it!"_

Just then the room exploded and before Charlotte could speak, the young woman vanished through the open balcony door. Angrily she turned to face the crowd that had burst through the door but before she could speak a babble of voices pre-empted her.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and, without thinking, she raised her blade, brandishing it about with authoritative intent. The group of people in the doorway silenced and Charlie relaxed slightly, her eyes searching until she found who she was looking for. Sebastian listened carefully to the words she transmitted before smiling and moving swiftly away from the group still gathered in the doorway.

Charlie started to lay back when the environment around her finally fell into place and the subconscious discomfort she had been experiencing suddenly turned into full blown fury. Sitting bolt upright and oblivious to the burst of pain and protest coming from her broken body she turned her eyes towards Serena and glared at the woman.

"You're the reason I'm not where I expected to be. Again!" Charlie snarled softly as Daeman stepped into her line of sight and she tried to move her head so she could see around his body. She found herself hampered by bedding and this only served to add frustration to the fury and betrayal she was feeling. Swapping the blade to her injured hand she reached out and tried to push Daeman out of the way but, not surprisingly, he didn't budge.

Serena stepped around her adopted son and smiled at him before turning to look at her patient. No one in the room moved as the two women continued to stare at each other,

"I don't need to be molly-coddled and I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much!" Charlie's voice was firm and hard but Serena seemed unfazed by the anger in the young woman's tone.

"I know that."

"So why am I here?"

"Because you saved my son's life, and in doing so, saved my family. Letting you recover in comfort and safety is only a small step towards thanking you for what you've done. I'd never forgive myself if I let you go back out in less than fighting shape and even then, it isn't enough."

Serena spoke softly but earnestly and Charlie couldn't stop the confusing emotions that surfaced. They were unlike anything she had experienced before and for the second time in the presence of this matriarch she found herself on unsteady footing.

Exhausted, Charlie fell back onto the bed and moved her blade back to its normal position on her chest.

"How do you do that?" Charlie could hear her voice and realised it sounded almost whiny. Embarrassed by her own lack of manners she sought to rephrase the question but it was one of the faces in the doorway who answered.

"Make you feel guilty even tho you know you're right? It's a mum thing. Somehow all mothers can do it."

Charlie looked towards the door and matched the amused voice to the strange man who stood next to the Doctor in the doorway.

"I wouldn't know so I'll take your word for it, it's not very fair though." Charlie found the stranger's voice somehow soothing and she felt herself responding to his easy wit.

"I'm Chris and this is my much better half, Sarah." His tone still carried a cheerful note as he jerked his thumb towards the only other strange face in the room. Charlie found the two to be complete physical opposites but, given the adoring glint in Chris's eyes she could see that their bond was solid and unshakeable. Chris was somewhere less than five feet, six inches tall with a stocky solid body, shaggy blonde hair and the appearance of someone who was in his mid forties when he was turned. His wife was, on the other hand, a lithe woman in her late teens or early twenties with the dusky skin and carefree beauty so common with those that occupied the Pacific Rim islands.

"Please say you'll stay."

Charlie turned back towards Serena and paused as an inner voice broke through her thoughts. Her eyes glazed for less for a second and Daeman could almost feel her surprise as if it was he who was hearing something completely unexpected himself.

"Apparently I don't have a choice so yes, but conditionally. I refuse to be a burden or outstay my welcome."

Serena nodded; not completely certain she had won this battle but content to accept the small victory none the less.

"_No choice? Who was that?"_Charlie jerked her head back towards Daeman, stunned that he had not only broken through her wall but that he had heard what she had. Shaking her head to clear it she thought carefully before answering. Following orders was something she was not used to at all but this order could not be refused.

"Orders from the king to rest and recover." Ignoring the surprised looks on the others faces she continued speaking only to Daeman. "I'm also allowed to answer any questions you have about hunters at my discretion, but only as much as Aro knows."

"But if you don't mind I need to use the bathroom first".

Serena burst out laughing and, clapping her hands together, shooed everyone, including a baffled and unresisting Daeman from the room.

"Now let's get you untangled". Serena had become the professional nurse again in the blink of an eye and Charlie knew that she was going to have to be at the top of her game the whole time she was here. Hopefully that wouldn't be as long as Serena seemed to want.

Ten minutes later Charlie found herself back in bed. With an apologetic look towards her hostess she pulled the pillows out from beneath her head and unceremoniously dumped them on the floor.

Serena opened the door and the room filled with inquisitive faces all bursting with questions.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to voice the first question but paused as her husband entered the room with the young girl trailing right behind him, almost hiding behind his burly body.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. And you are?"

Sebastian moved aside and the girl cautiously approached the bed.

"Erica". The girl's voice was just above a whisper and an image of a timid and beaten animal leapt into Charlies mind.

"I'm sorry Erica. I didn't mean to frighten you." Charlie's apology seemed to be the last thing the young girl expected and she moved even closer.

"Who are you?"

"I guess that means the questions have begun. I'd better start from the beginning then." Charlie smiled trying to put the girl at ease and made herself comfortable.

"Who am I?"


End file.
